The Prince of Pirates
by Magic Detective
Summary: Prince of Tennis/One Piece crossover, AU. Luffy got a new friend while trying to rescue Ace. His name is "Samurai Prince" Echizen Ryoma, son of one of Gol D. Roger's strongest nakama, and he's ready to unleash his power on the world! God-Like Ryoma, starts during Impel Down Arc. Rated for swearing.


**The Prince of Pirates**

**Prologue: Unleashed**

In Impel Down, the deepest part, otherwise known as Eternal Hell, you could hear roars that sounded like thunder in the deep walls and the pirates roaring in torture. A young Marine had decided to take a look at one of the few people down here, which people said to be a real character.

The Marine walked up to the pirate was currently chained to the wall. He managed to smile despite the pain he was in.

"Hello, dirt bag." The pirate told him. "Still sore about what happened to your fellow partners?"

The Marine's face flashed anger. He would never forgive that little bastard. In a moment, the Marine slashed at the boy with his sword, who barely managed to dodge it.

Which cut apart a chain, freeing the pirate's left hand.

The Marine's eyes widened in horror while the boy smirked.

"Gotcha."

Quicker than he could react, the boy grabbed the sword and cut apart his chains, who then finished the poor man off faster than he could blink.

The pirate smirked at the fallen officer.

"Now to find my stuff."

It was time to give these Marines a piece of his mind.

* * *

Magellan was currently in a frantic. He never expected those low level pirates to get this far. But this is where they stop.

"Get them now! They will not-"

An explosion occurred, interrupting his sentence.

From the explosion, a teenage boy with a long silver sword that had ice surrounding it jumped out, smiling at the destruction. He had short green hair and hazel eyes, who wore a black vest over a white t-shirt and grey shorts, complete with a sword holder and white cap on his head.

"Mada Mada Dane, jerks!" He shouted out.

"Ryoma-kun!" Jinbei and a few others cried.

"Echizen!" Magellan snarled between his lips.

Marines started to cry in fear.

"It's the Samurai Prince! He's free!"

"We're going to die! Run!"

"Fuck that! I'm out of here!"

Marines started to dive into the Sea King infected waters, as they would rather face a death with them than this boy.

"Hey, Jinbei, what's going on? Who is that guy?" Luffy asked, confused by what was going on.

Jinbei turned to Luffy. "That boy is Echizen Ryoma, the Samurai Prince. Son of one of Gol D. Roger's strongest crewmates and an enemy to Marines everywhere!"

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "So cool! He's joining my crew after I rescue Ace!"

The others sweat dropped at the boy's attitude while Ryoma landed on the ship, creating a small crater in the process. Jinbei smirked at the boy.

"So, Ryoma-kun, what took you so long?" The fish man asked.

Ryoma smirked. "Just tricking a marine. So, what's going on?"

Luffy could only smile. Ace will be rescued sooner than he thought.

* * *

**To clarify, all the Prince of Tennis will be aged by five and gain an extra two after the timeskip. Ryoma's story will be later put in. I will also be putting some Naruto references and stuff in this.**

**Prince of Tennis Profiles**

**Name: Echizen Ryoma**

**Epithet: Samurai Prince**

**Bounty: 275 mil **

**Age: 17**

**Height: Around Luffy's **

**Birthday: December 24**

**Crew: None, but has ties to Whitebeard Pirates**

**Debut: Impel Down Arc**

**Combat: Swordsmanship **

**Weapons: The Devil's Blade**

**History of the Devil's Blade: The Devil's Blade is a weapon that was made during the Void Century by ancient people that were studying the powers of Logia Devil Fruits. When they discovered the powers might be too great to control by normal means, the Devil's Blades were created. These blades were thought long destroyed by the World Government when they came into power, but rumors say they still exist today.**

**Strengths: The Devil's Blade has the ability of Logia type Devil's Fruits. It**** allows the user to surround the blade in a Logia element and the ability to shot energy balls with the power of said element. The Logia elements are stored in the blade, meaning the user can use any element at any time, making it a dangerous weapon. There are also several modes that can be unlocked when a user has the ability to use haki. **

**Weaknesses: The Blade doesn't know all powers at first, and will only gain them whenever a Logia Devil Fruit user is within a ten mile radius of the blade. If that happens, it will copy the ability and store for later use. **

**The Devil's Blade can only used by their "chosen wielder" and powers are not accessible if their user is not using it. Otherwise, it's just a useless sword.**

**Using the Haki modes will cause the user to have a lot of their energy drained. The same goes for Devil's Blade Users that aren't experienced enough. **

**Also, due to be associated with Devil Fruits, it will be useless underwater unless pulled out and is powerless against seastone weapons unless haki is coating it. **


End file.
